Nicktoons: Super Smash Fan Nicktoons Version
Nicktoons: Super Smash Fan Nicktoons Verison is Doug.scheer's version of this game. Plot A TV announcer for Nick decides to take the day off to watch some cartoons, but sees that the worlds is somehow fusing together, and is in trobule. It shows Bikini Bottom being attacked by Varz. Gannon, the melgotic city defender, notices a newspaper showing Varz and then gets teleported to Bikini Bottom. He then meets a corrupted SpongeBob and Patrick, who he then fights. They then rescue Mr. Krabs, who said he was going to revome some money from SpongeBob's paycheck because he was late. SpongeBob's world then disappears and the heroes are taken to Melgotic City. They find Yumi, a rockstar, under a corruption spell and defeat it, while being taken to Planet T. In there, they find Varz, who then takes them to the swamp, in which he forces them to find a Giant Irate Gamer (with Princess Mia helping them by using Magic energy to produce sheilds). Afterwards, Gannon's dimension is destroyed and Jimmy Neutron appears with a capsule and takes them to Popple's world and tries to get him onto the capsule, but D.O.O.M. attacks, stopping the heroes. While the others retreat, Jimmy tells Popple to stop D.O.O.M. from destroying HaloHalo Pole. Popple fends off the villians and go to Termitron to stop The Crazy Eskinmo, who found Dudley under a trance. Popple then fights them with U.B., who just suddenly appeared, and defeat The Crazy Eskinmo. Dudley is suprised to know that there are other worlds just then Petropolis. They defeat Snaptrap at the Snow-Ball, in which Bubba, using a wish, teleports the group to Funky Town, where they find Rookie Monster attacking Mayor Sayso. They defeat him, save Funky Town, and follow Snaptrap to Petropolis, where they find Kitty Katswell, who said that DOOM is attacking TUFF. They defend the HQ, and defeat once again D.O.O.M's forces. U.B. wants to go home, but T.U.F.F. doesn't know how to do that. Popple tries to teleport U.B., but Sammi says it is against the HaloHalo rules. to do so. Back at Jimmy's Lab, Plankton sneaks in and sabotages the Capsule, sending Gannon, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Yumi to the world of HiHi Puffy AmiYumi where they find Ami & Lei. Ami explains to the heroes that Julie has kidnapped Kaz, and are holding them hostage at Ami & Yumi's Roof where they meet Blue from Stick Boyz. They travel through the Tokyo, defeat Julie and save Kaz. They then go to Club Penguin, where they find Extreme Penguin, who said that someone is destroying the Club Penguin World, who turns out to be Professor Calamitous. They defeat him, rescue Extreme Penguin's friends, and save the town. Extreme Penguin then joins the heroes to help stop the unknown evil, gathering the second team up, as well. They head back to Jimmy's Lab, which is being attacked by Plankton, in which they find and defeat him, but Plankton teleports himself somewhere else. They rescue Cindy Vortex, who wanted to see what was going on around here. Jimmy's deminsion then is destroyed, and everyone is taken to Shell Town, where they find Kirby and Yoshi. They team up to stop Bowser, who then disappears. They then go to Parrappa's Town, where they find Ma-San, who says that something is wrong with Parappa and Lammy, who are under a trance. After defeating them, the heroes go to stop Snaptrap and Plankton from destroying the DJ Hall Of Fame. They teleport to Monstro City, where they find White Fang and Hansel, who joins the group to stop Bowser, who is attacking White Fang & Hansel's Treehouse. They team up with Mr. Snoodle and Peppy, who stops Bowser, save the White Fang & Hansel's Treehouse and Monstro City from destruction. Their world disappears and the heroes then go to Baby Kirby & Baby Yoshi's world, where they save Baby Kirby & Baby Yoshi who joins the heroes, then go to Wage's world. They save Wage, who then helps them defeat Dark King, save Babo & Mr. Kasoogi, and brings order to Uglydoll City. Just as the capsule closes to find the evil force that's destroyed their worlds, it explodes, and the Nicktoons find themselves in an unknown dimension, and find the villian responsible for this - Dora?!!! The woman traps the heroes to an energy rings and nearly destroys them until Tekkaman stops her, frees the heroes and the final battle ensues. After Dora is defeated, Jimmy uses the Remote that was found with Dora to restore their worlds, and everyone says their goodbyes, and are teleported to their home worlds. Playable Characters There are 30 in orginal & 40 in XL. Characters in DSI & XL Verisons Characters In XL Versions Assait Characters More coming soon...... Gameplay Nicktoons: Super Smash (Fan Nicktoons Verison) is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can use four special moves based on their personalities and show. While fighting your opponents they will drop blue blobs, which will add more power to your War Strike bar, and sometimes orange blobs, which will add more power to your Super Smash Bar. When your Super Smash Bar is full, you can perform a Super Smash. You can also Perform a Fusion Attack with an assist. there are several modes listed below ModesEdit Arcade Mode- This allows you to play as your favorite cartoon and fight through others cartoons and build your way up to the final level. (That's Master Hand.) Battle Mode- You can battle up to 3 of your friends or CPU's in an all out brawl. Modes include Training, Custom, and Standard. Story Mode- This allows to play in the storyline listed above. Super Smash Mode- Collect as many orbs as you can before time runs out. CuBots Mode- This mode features you have to defeat more CuBots than your oppent. Store- you can purchase playable characters, costumes, arenas and clips from the shows. Battle Arenas (*)= Buyable in store Category:Video games